


Barden High

by VortexOfEntertainment



Series: Barden High [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexOfEntertainment/pseuds/VortexOfEntertainment
Summary: Beca and Chloe had never really been friends. In fact, they never got along at all. It wasn't until Beca saw a certain style of handwriting on the bathroom wall that things start to begin to change. The truth is... there's a thin line between love and hate.





	1. The Bathroom

Beca had seen that handwriting before. It was bubbly, perky, probably belonged to a cheerleader which made it even worse. 

‘Beca Mitchell has my heart!!’

That’s what the letters on the bathroom stall said. That’s what Fat Amy had rushed to tell Beca as she was minding her own business in the hallway, plotting her escape from third period.

“Who do you think did it?” Amy asked as she looked over Beca’s shoulder.

“Not sure,” Beca answered. She bent forward to get a better look. “Did they use a scented marker?” 

“Strawberry,” Fat Amy nodded. 

Beca looked over at her best friend with just a hint of concern on her face. She really wasn’t surprised though. 

“No one ever writes on bathroom stalls anymore. It must have been a dare,” Beca decided as she stood straight again. Her arms were crossed securely over her chest, making her feel a little bit better. “Whatever, I’m ditching. Do you want to come?”

“Ditch third period?” Amy asked. “No way. That’s my Home Economics class, and today we’re baking cakes.”

“Fine, just, cover for me if anyone asks,” Beca mumbled.

She pushed out of the bathroom door just the bell rang. As she rounded the corner towards the exit, she ran smack into someone else. Books and papers went flying everywhere as Beca hit the ground ass first. 

“Son of a bitch,” Beca mumbled as she righted the headphones hanging around her neck, now crooked from the fall.

“I am so sorry,” a sweet voice came from in front above her. 

“Yeah, well, you should be,” Beca answered as she looked up. She stopped short of finishing her threat when she saw two beautiful blue eyes staring back down at her. “Chloe Beale,” she smirked. “I should have known.”

“Beca,” Chloe said as she stooped down to gather her things. 

“Gonna take back that apology now?” Beca asked. She grabbed one of the papers and took a look at it. Her eyes widened. 

“Gimme that,” Chloe hissed as she grabbed the paper. “I do take it back. Watch where you’re going next time, Mitchell.” 

Beca turned as Chloe pushed by her, the scent of strawberry lingering behind. 

**

She should have never written that on the bathroom stall. Chloe  _knew_ it was a bad idea. It was too risky. Beca hated her. She never knew why, but the brunette was always just so rude to her so Chloe gave it right back to her. But the truth was, Chloe couldn’t stop thinking about Beca. They always said there was a thin line between love and hate.

She slammed the door to the stall shut and looked at her own writing. She didn’t even think to disguise her writing. No, better yet, she didn’t even THINK. She just did it. She was so overwhelmed by her feelings for Beca that morning when the girl showed up in her tank top and sleeveless cardigan. 

She was graduating in ten days. Chloe could hold on for ten more days. After that, she would never have to see the broody brunette again.

She looked at the writing on the stall one last time. She grabbed the water bottle she had thrown to the ground along with her book and splashed it all over the ink. She would fix this. Maybe Beca hadn’t even noticed it.

“Out nerds,” she heard Beca say from outside of the stall. 

Chloe scrubbed harder. It was coming off, just not quickly enough.

She heard the lock to the bathroom turn and everything was silent. 

“Open up, Beale,” Beca said as she knocked gently on the stall door. “I know it was you who wrote that pretty little message.”

Chloe swallowed hard. Her heart was pounding. She twisted the lid back on the bottle before opening the door and looking out at Beca’s shit-eating grin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chloe tried.

Beca’s eyes moved to where Chloe was trying to hide the bottle behind her back, and she lifted an eyebrow in response.

“Really?” Beca asked, still with that damn grin that made it hard for Chloe to focus.

She would have to try a different approach.

“It was a joke,” Chloe blurted out. “I was hoping it would embarrass you.”

“Mhmm,” Beca nodded. Chloe could tell she wasn’t buying it. 

The next thing she knew, Beca had nudged her back into the stall and closed the door behind them. She slid the lock into place and then turned, resting her back against the door, to look at Chloe. 

Those dark blue eyes were taunting her. She had never seen Beca this way. The way she was looking at Chloe had Chloe’s stomach in a knot. She noticed Beca’s eyes trail down her face and land on her lips as the brunette bit her own lower lip. 

“Fuck it,” Chloe exhaled as she surged forward. 

She pressed her lips against Beca’s. To her surprise, Beca was kissing her back with just as much fervor. Sparks were flying and Chloe didn’t want to stop. From what she could tell, Beca didn’t either. 

Chloe’s hand flew up to secure Beca’s face as Beca’s hands snaked around Chloe’s waist. 

She was completely overwhelmed by feelings. Every pint up aggression towards Beca unraveled. Every sweet though (some innocent and some not so innocent) unfolded as she lifted Beca’s leg to wrap around her hip. Beca moaned. 

Ten days. She would be graduating in ten days and boy was she screwed. 


	2. Skipping

“Is that a hickey?” Aubrey asked as Chloe sat down beside her at lunch. 

“What?” Chloe asked, her hand flying to her neck instantly. She hadn’t had time to check herself in the mirror. She does remember Beca biting and sucking at some point. The thought sent shivers down her spine.

“You didn’t have that this morning,” Aubrey pointed out. “You had sex at school!” 

“Would you keep it down?” Chloe asked as she batted away Aubrey’s hands that were trying to tilt her head to get a better look at the mark. She looked around to make sure no one had heard. “That’s ridiculous. I would never.”

“You’re a horrible liar, Chloe,” Aubrey told her. “Don’t worry. You’re secret is safe with me.” The blonde turned back to her lunch box and pulled out a sandwich. “So who was it?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Chloe mumbled. Even though she was a horrible liar, the path of denial seemed the best way to go. In fact, she didn't even know what she and Beca were at this point. Friends with benefits? Enemies with benefits? Girlfriends? Nothing?

“You’re really not going to tell me?”

“There’s nothing to tell, Aubrey,” Chloe insisted as she picked at her lunch. She wasn’t very hungry anymore. The thought of what she and Beca had just done consumed her. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the unknown number that had sent her a text. 

‘ _Don’t keep me waiting, Beale_ ’ the text read along with a picture of Beca’s truck in the parking lot. 

“I, um…” Chloe got up from the table abruptly, sending her chair toppling over behind her. “I have to go.”

“What?” Aubrey asked as she watched the redhead gather her things. “Where are you going?”

“I don’t feel so great,” Chloe lied and rushed out of the cafeteria. 

** 

Beca stood out in the parking lot with her back pressed against her trust. It was a piece of junk, but it got her from place to place. Driving wasn’t her favorite thing to do, but one day she was going to get in her old beat up truck and never look back.

Or that was her plan until Chloe kissed her. That kiss made Beca’s world turn upside down. She needed to know what Chloe was thinking. 

The text wasn’t the most romantic thing in the world, but it must have gotten her point across because she could see a bolt of red head leave the cafeteria and head straight for the parking lot. 

“Glad you could join me,” Beca grinned once Chloe reached her. She looked a bit frantic. “You don’t skip much, do you?”

“Never,” 

“Well, today is a day of firsts,” Beca grinned as she opened the passenger door for Chloe. 

“You could say that again,” Chloe mumbled as she climbed in and let the door be shut for her. 

Beca hurried to the drivers' side and jumped in, praying that the truck started on the first go. Thankfully, it did, and Beca couldn’t help but smile victoriously. 

“Where to, m’lady?” Beca asked as she turned to face Chloe. The smile that lit up Chloe’s eyes took her breath away. 

“I may know a place,” Chloe answered with a raise of her eyebrow. “Take a left out of the parking lot.”

“As you wish,” Beca replied and put the truck in drive. 


End file.
